This invention relates to a hanging container for storing articles in vertically oriented compartments. This invention further includes a separate hanging shallow tray placed over a portion of the hanging container and supported by hangers cooperating with side walls of the hanging container.
Hanging organizers are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,216 to Hassel, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,230 to Nygard, et al. Both of these patents show organizers supported by a lip extending from a side wall of the organizer for cooperating with a hanging rail conventionally located inside a desk drawer or file cabinet. In particular, the Hassel patent shows an organizer for holding diskettes in a vertically oriented position between divider channels, and the Nygard patent shows a hanging tray assembly having preformed wall dividers defining a plurality of receptacles.
A need exists for a hanging organizer supported between the hanging rails conventionally located inside a desk drawer or file cabinet which allows for vertical storage of scissors, pens, pencils, staplers and the like. Further, a need exists for a hanging organizer which is supported adjacent the top opening of the drawer or file cabinet to facilitate easy access to the contents of the organizer.
A further need exists for a vertical organizer which can be moved to the front or the rear of the drawer to accommodate files and other materials that may be placed in the drawer.
A further need exists for a vertical organizer which is suspended above the bottom of the drawer to allow papers, books and other articles to be laid flat beneath the organizer and yet provide access to these materials by merely sliding the organizer to an alternate position.
A further need exists for a vertical organizer which allows a manufacturer to produce a container of a single depth that does not take into account drawers of varying depths.
A further need exists for a separate hanging shallow tray which may be placed over a portion of the vertical organizer and supported by hangers cooperating with side walls of the organizer to provide easy access to the tray which tray may be used for holding paper clips, rubber bands, tape and the like.
A need also exists for a vertical organizer that is lightweight and inexpensive to manufacture in various widths, length and depths to meet the needs of user.
The present invention is directed to a rectangular container having front and back walls and a pair of side walls extending upwardly from a bottom wall. Hooks extend away from the top corners of the front and back walls which hooks are used to engage conventional hanging rails found in various desks and file cabinets. The container further includes partitioning dividers resting on the bottom wall to divide the internal space of the container into vertically oriented compartments. The vertical dimension of the dividers is selected to be less than the vertical dimension of the side walls to provide a space within the container above the dividers. A rectangular tray is provided for positioning within the space. The tray includes hooks at the corners that extend away from each top corner of the tray to engage the side walls of the container.